Tartarus Is Rising
by ChloeZeusAthenaAphroditeHecate
Summary: Tartarus is rising, with Luke and Thalia at his side. Also, two new demigods have arrived that are more powerful than any other demigod. Can the Heroes of Olympus/ Defeaters of Gaea combine forces with the new demigods and defeat Tartarus?
1. I-Chloe Lusiasik

_I_.-Chloe

**Hey guys! This is my new book, and I hope you like it! Also, you might want to read my first book, Heart Broken (Percabeth), to get a brief idea of what I'm writing in here, as well as the title. **

Today was not a good day. Chloe was on the bus, staring out the window. First of all, she had (unwillingly) joined band and had a concert tonight that she had to go to, and she had to go to the stupid hospital for a career field trip. The only good thing was that she was going with her friend and crush, Nico.

"Okay! Here we are. Everybody, wait until I signal you to let you guys off." Mr. Warrick said. Chloe didn't have him as a teacher, and although she had heard that he was the best science teacher in the 6th grade, she thought he was the weirdest teacher she'd ever met, apart from Mrs. McAfee.

Next to her, Nico groaned. "I don't want to go inside. I would much rather go to some restaurant for the field trip so I could eat some tiny pasta."

Chloe giggled. "Why are you so obsessed with tiny pasta? Every single day, you ask me for tiny pasta!" It was true. Every time she would pass by his locker, he would ask her if she had tiny pasta.

When they got off the bus, they were greeted by some of the nurses and doctors. They gave them an explanation of how a hospital works and gave them a tour of the hospital. They seperated the kids into groups of two . When Chloe and Nico were all by themselves, with a girl named Kelli, the girl showed them some of the rooms. She led them into a back room with lots of equiptment. Chloe thought her eyes were playing tricks with her until she found out that Nico was seeing the same things as her. The air suddenly smelled like bronze and animal fur mixed together. The equiptment suddenly looked like metal swords and axes, and there were blood stains everywhere. Worse, Kelli suddenly changed appearance, looking like a woman with flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg.

"Now, my young demigods. I shall feast on your blood!" Kelli said triumphantly.

"Did she just call us demigods? What are demigods? And what or who is that?" Nico whispered to Chloe, as Kelli leisurely advanced on them.

"They're half-human, half-god. Think Greek Mythology- Hercules, Achilles, Perseus, Theseus, all those kind of people. That is an empousa. They're kind of like vampires, except a little more scary." Chloe whispered back.

Just then, a boy with black hair and green eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes rushed in with swords. In an instant, they stabbed the empousa and it exploded into golden pieces of dust.

"Hello! I'm Annabeth and this is Percy!" she said, pointing at the boy. "We are fellow demigods. What are your names?" the girl asked.

The two middle schoolers were staring at them. "How'd you do that? Is greek mythology real?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Greek mythology is don't we talk about this somewhere else, before someone finds us?" the girl asked.

"OK!" Chloe and Nico said.

When they got outside, the girl, who said her name was Annabeth, threw a gold coin onto the ground and shouted "_Stethi_, _O harma diaboles!" _Instead of clattering on the ground, the coin sunk into the road, and within thirty seconds, a gray car appeared that read Gray Sister's Taxi. "Hop in!" Annabeth said.

When the four were in the Taxi, Annabeth and Percy asked Chloe and Nico a few questions.

"How old are you?"  
"12"  
"Do you have ADHD and/or dyslexia?"  
"Nico has both, and I only have ADHD. Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."

"Oh."

They remained silent the rest of the ride. When they got of at their destination, Chloe asked why they were brought to a strawberry field. However, when they stepped inside Camp Half-Blood, Chloe was amazed at all the wonderful sights. "I love Greek Mythology! Do we learn how to speak Greek?"

"Yes, you will learn everything a demigod needs to know." a voice said behind us. Chloe turned around to find a dude riding a horse, or wait! No, a centaur! "I am Chiron, your activities director. I will teach you some of your most useful skills, as well as archery."

"Wait, are you _the _Chiron?" Chloe asked.

Chiron smiled. "I most certainly am. For now, Annabeth will take you on a tour around camp. Percy, you go with this young lad."  
Chloe could tell that there was a special relationship between Annabeth and Percy. "Are you by any chance, dating Percy?" she blurted out.

Annabeth looked surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"I just felt like you two had a special relationship."

Annabeth told her about all the adventures she had with Percy. Chloe was amazed to hear that they'd fallen into Tartarus. Just then, a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes that changed color constantly, followed by a boy with scraggly blond hair and cold, blue eyes came up.

"Sup Annabeth!" the girl said. The boy waved at her.

"This is Piper McLean, daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite. And this is Jason Grace, son of Isabel Grace and Zeus. This is Chloe - er, what did you say your last name was?"

"Lusiasik." Chloe replied, eyeing Piper. "You don't look like a daughter of Aphrodite. I would imagine that daughters of her would have tons of makeup and dresses and all that nasty stuff."

"You're right. My sisters are like that, but I'm more of a tomboy, and you sound like one as well. Also, you're the first newcomer that didn't jump in surprise when they heard who my father is." Piper said.

"Well, I've seen him, but I don't really care that much about celebrities and all the gossip. I don't like attention." Chloe replied.

"You sound a lot like me." Piper proceeded to tell Chloe all about herself, Chloe interrupting her when she had something to relate to what she was saying. "What's the gender of your godly parent?" Piper asked.

"I don't really know, since I was adopted by both my parents." Chloe replied, shrugging.

Piper gave Chloe a tour of the whole entire camp. When they came across the Aphrodite cabin, Chloe gagged at the smell of expensive perfume, and when they crossed the Athena cabin, with all the books inside, Chloe wanted to read every single book in there, since she loved to read. When it was nearing the evening, a conch horn sounded. Piper lead Chloe to the mess hall for dinner. "You'll be sitting with the Hermes cabin, over there, until you get claimed." Piper said, pointing to the table.

Chloe was glad to see that Nico was there as well. She sat beside Nico. Nico started enthusiasticaly talking about all the fun things that would happen in camp. Chloe listened half-heartedly, as an Asian girl with lots of jewlery and makeup from the Aphrodite cabin was staring at her enviously. Chloe was now thinking that her mom might be Aphrodite. After all, everytime she wore a new outfit, Nico would always tell her that he liked it. She could tell that he also liked her caramel hair and green eyes that changed grey or blue depending on her moods.

The centaur, Chiron, rode in, holding a golden goblet. "Tonight, we thank the gods for supplying us with this glorious day, and for bringing us two new demigods." he said, gesturing towards Chloe and Nico. "Let us begin this meal!" He raised his cup. "To the gods!"

Connor Stoll, a member of the Hermes group told her that the plates and cups would magically produce food and drinks, as long as it was non-alcoholic. When everyone started to get up to go to a fire that was in the middle of the mess hall, Chloe asked Travis Stoll why they were going up there. Travis told her that they were going to sacrifice some food to the gods because they lived off the smell. Chloe commented that the gods were wierd. However, when she smelled the flames, she understood how the Olympians could live of the smell. When she came back to the table, she noticed that her wallet was gone. "Travis! Did you take my wallet?"

"No!" Travis protested. "Connor did!"

"No I didn't! You did!" Connor replied.

While the boys were arguing, Chloe managed to steal back her wallet. She couldn't wait until campfire so she could be claimed. She was dying of curiosity to find out who her parent was.

**Okay guys! That was the first chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Meanwhile, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review!**

**-Chloe**


	2. II-Nico Ashford

_II._Nico

**Okay guys! This is the new chapter! I hope to publish at least 3 chapters a week, so. I'm really busy with school right now, with all the preparations for all the end of the year exams. I have an exam that's 264 questions, one that's 250, one that's 184, and one that's 122. Ugh! So I'm going to stop complaining right now and let you read this chapter.**

Nico was _not_ having an ordinary, boring day at school. Instead, he was at some camp away from Manhattan, all the way in Long Island Sound. First, he got terrified at some wierd vampire lady, then he was kidnapped (not really) by two kids that claimed that they were demigods and brought all the way to this camp, and finally, he had to go through this all with his crush, Chloe. Boy, was she beautiful. "_Okay! Stop thinking about her!" _he mentally scolded. He glanced at Chloe. She was staring at the beach, no doubt thinking. Her eyes always turned stormy grey whenever she was deep in thought.

"Chloe!" he said gently.

"Yeah?" she said, turning torward him.

"Who do you think your parent is?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm thinking maybe either Aphrodite or Athena. After all, I fit the characteristics of both. Smart, loves to read books? That's my Athena side. Pretty, eye-changing colors,and other girls staring at me enviously?" she glanced at some girl that had been staring at her earlier. No doubt an Aphrodite girl. "That's my Aphrodite side. Other than that, I have no clue who my parent might be. I can't wait to find out. What about you?"

"I'm thinking something like a son of Poseidon or Hermes. You know how much I love pranking people, and Percy said I look similar to him." Chloe's eyes swept over his dark, messy hair and aqua green eyes. When the conch horn sounded, Chloe excitedly ran toward the ampitheater.

When it began, Chiron began talking about quests to destroy Tartarus and such. Meanwhile, Nico and Chloe were both praying that they would get claimed. At the end of camp-fire, however nothing had happened. When the two newcomers got up, something incredible happened. Nico was suddenly surrounded in flames, and around him, a glowing green trident, a cadaceus, and a hammer. Meanwhile, Chloe suddenly was wearing a dress that radiated pink, and around her were an owl, an eagle with lightning surrounding it, and a green torch.

"What the heck!" Nico and Chloe both shouted, trying to get rid of the magical aura surrounding them. Chiron looked stunned, saying that this hadn't happened in a hundred years, and they had more power than any other demigod that had ever existed. However, Nico and Chloe were too busy trying to get rid of the aura, that they didn't hear anything. Chiron quickly called a council meeting with the two demigods.

In the rec room, Annabeth looked shocked. "How is this possible?"

Chloe and Nico had no clue what was going on until Chiron told them that they were just claimed. He told Chloe that she was a daughter of Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hecate. Nico was a son of Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hermes. At that moment, Rachel Elizabeth Dare came in. Her mouth was swirling with green smoke, and her eyes glowed bright green. She started sprouting a prophecy.

_The dark god stirs and begins to awaken,_

_For two demigods he has taken._

_By nine demigods, he shall begin to tumble, _

_And the reign of the pit shall crumble._

_An ancient curse broken, a lost one found,_

_And the mystery of the city shall be unbound._

Immediatly, Annabeth and Chloe started trying to figure the prophecy out.

"Well, we obviously need nine demigods. I suggest Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Chloe, and Nico." Chiron said.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason all shook their heads. Leo, however started jumping up and down. "_An ancient curse broken. _Guys! Maybe we can find Calypso!" Leo said excitedly.

"Another quest? Man, I'm just saying, I've had enough quests for now." Percy said.

However, the five agreed and it was settled. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Chiron suggested. "We've got a long day , Nico, stay with me for a few more minutes." And with that, the council was dismissed.

When everyone was gone, Chiron told them that a new cabin will be built for children of multi parents. Meanwhile, they would be living in the guest bedroom of the Big suggested that the cabin be Cabin Infinity, since there is no specific god for the cabin. Then the two walked off toward the room.

**Okay! Sorry about the prophecy. I know, I'm not good at poetry (hangs head miserably). I will try to update as soon as possible. Meanwhile, you guys can review on these chapters.**

**-Chloe**


	3. III- Piper McLean

_III._Piper

**Okay guys! Third chapter!**

**PIPER WAS PUZZLED**. First, two new demigods had arrived, only to be claimed by multiple parents and then Chiron had given the original crew of the Argo II and the new demigods a quest to reach Tartarus. _For two demigods he has taken. _That must be Thalia and Luke. Last week they had spread a rumor that Annabeth had joined the dark side. She'd actually believed it, right up to the moment when Chiron announced Annabeth was innocent. Piper tried to clear her mind so she could go to sleep, but the prophecy kept buzzing in her ears.

_The dark god stirs and begins to awaken,_

_For two demigods he has taken._

_By nine demigods, he shall begin to tumble, _

_And the reign of the pit shall crumble._

_An ancient curse broken, a lost one found,_

_And the mystery of the city shall be unbound._

Who knows what that might have meant. She wanted to talk to Annabeth, but it was too late at night. Finally, Piper drifted off to sleep. That night, she had the wierdest dream.

Two giants were talking and paid no attention to the fact that Piper was there. Piper decided that they were talking about Tartarus rising.

First Giant: Let us take one of the demigods, or two perhaps, so the others may come looking for it.

Second Giant: Yes, then we can kill them, and Tartarus may rise! But how do we do this?

First Giant: Well, I suppose that we can just sneak in by using some, ah, helpful spirits.

Second Giant: Which spirits?

First Giant: I dare not say, since someone may be watching us. Therefore, they will know the problem, yet do not know what caused it. I'll tell you once we get those two demigods out of their dreams.

Suddenly, the dream shifted. Piper's dad, Tristan McLean appeared. "Be careful out there, sweetheart." he said. Then her mom came. She was wearing what she was wearing last time Piper saw her: a pink silk dress with a hoop skirt and lace, along with a pair of tall white silk gloves and a feathered pink-and-white fan."Piper, dangers await you in Tartarus, and remember what I said. 'Beauty is about finding the right fit, the most natural fit. To be perfect, you have to feel perfect about yourself -avoid trying to be something you're not.'" And with that, Piper woke up.

She had to warn Chloe and Nico. They were in huge danger. She hurried out of Aphrodite cabin, only to find Chiron roaming the camp. "Have you seen Chloe or Nico?" he asked anxiously.

"No, but I was about to warn you... well, I had a dream." she told Chiron her wierd dream, leaving out the parts about her dad and Aphrodite speaking to her. Just then, Annabeth sprinted up the hill and, breathlessly, told Chiron about this dream she had. It couldn't be a coincidence. She and Annabeth had the same dream for a reason. Everything happened for a reason, Piper had learned, ever since she'd been told about the Greek gods and such. I was scared, mainly for the two new demigods. "We have to help them! I know it's a trap, but we have to! They're the most powerful demigods ever to be born. You said so yourself!" Annabeth said.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that it's too dangerous. You see, since this quest is to find and destroy Tartarus,

I'm afaid that theyare_ in_ Tartarus."Chiron said grimly.

"I'm sure they'll survive. I mean, Percy and I both went down there, and we survived [barely]. They're more powerful than us, so they should survive." Annabeth said.

"Yes, but you had help. They have to do it on their _own_." Chiron pointed out.

Annabeth sighed. It wasn't too often that she backed down, but Chiron and her had a special daughter-father relationship.

"Try to get some rest." Chiron said. "Tomorrow.." he glanced at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. "Today is going to be a long day. Whenever Leo gets done with fixing the Argo II, we'll head off."

"How are we supposesd to find Tartarus?" Piper asked.

"Find Thanatos, the god of death. Chiron replied, heading back toward the Big House

"Wait! How do we fnd Thanatos?" Piper called.

"Seek out Morpheus, god of dreams." Chiron called back, without even bothering to look back at Piper.

Piper thought that since Morpheus was the god of dreams, it would make sense that the crew of the Argo II would find him in their dreams. Piper headed back toward the Aphrodite Cabin. For the first time since learning that she was a demigod, she had a dreamless sleep.

Piper woke up feeling exhausted. She didn't want to get up and help Leo finsih repairs on the Argo II. But she did.

At breakfast, Chiron announced that Chloe and Nico were missing and it was up to the saviors of Olympus AKA Defeaters of Gaea to find them. Leo was going to fix the ship, with help from Jason, Percy and Piper. Annabeth was going to make sure that they had everything they needed. Frank and Hazel were scheduled to arrive in the afternoon.

The morning started off ordinary. However, everything was a complete disaster by noon. Leo had lost one of the parts and he couldnt't find any nearby. He also needed celestial bronze and Styian Iron and more water from the Styx, as well as Lemnos fire and Stygian water. Piper, Percy, and Jason had no idea were to find them. Apparently, they needed them by sundown at latest, or else Chloe and Nico would die. She hoped that Hazel could arrive soon so they could at leat find the metals. Maybe Percy could control the water and make it come over. Then Piper got excited. She had a plan. A risky one. But they had to just hope that everything timed itself perfectly.

**Okay guys! Fourth chapter, here I come! And meanwhile, please review!**

**-Chloe**


	4. IV- Hazel Levesque

_IV_, Hazel Levesque

**Okay guys! Here's the fourth chapter, and why haven't I gotten any reviews? Come on people! Get off your lazy butt and do some reviewing, good or bad, I don't care. And since exams are **_**finally**_** over, I spend all my freetime writing chapters for y'all! **

**HAZEL LAUGHED**, wind ripping through her hair. She was in the best mood she'd ever been, ever since Gaea was destroyed. She was riding Arion, with Frank riding Houdon behind her. Houdon was Frank's pet horse. When the two reached Camp Half-Blood, she could tell that Piper and Jason needed her help with something. They looked like they were waiting for hours for them to come. When Piper saw the two, she immediatly started giving orders to go and find some celestial bronze and stygian iron. Frank was to go find Lemnos fire. Piper told her that Percy was out searching for Styx water.

"Jason, go with Hazel and help her carry the materials." Piper commanded.

Hazel stopped. "Why do we have to do this in a huge hurry? I mean, we just got here!"

"Well, unless you want some very powerful demigods to die, then hurry!"

"What do you mean, powerful demigods? Aren't all demigods powerful in some way?"

"Yes, but these are way more powerful than any other demigod. One of them has four godly parents, and the other has three. And they're both children of the Big Three! Chloe is a daughter of Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hecate. Otherwise known for you as Jupiter, Minerva, Venus, and Trivia. Nico is a son of Poseidon, Hephaestus and Hermes, otherwise Neptune, Vulcan, and Mercury." Piper replied hurriedly. "Now go find that metal and bring it as soon as possible."

Without arguimg, Hazel set out towards Half-Blood Hill. She knew that some Celestial bronze were beneath the hill, but she had no idea where to find Stygian iron. She could summon it, but it was very hard to. She wanted to do it the easy way, but she knew that whatever she summoned was cursed, so before she summoned she had to pray to her dad, Pluto, to not make it cursed. The problem with that is mostly all metals in the Underworld was cursed, so it was hard to find something that wasn't.

"Jason, help me get the Celestial bronze from beneath the earth." she commanded.

Together they worked. When it was done, they lifted up the huge sheet of Celestial Bronze.

"How are we supposed to carry this _and_ the Stygian iron?" Jason asked.

"Why don't we go take this to Leo's and then go find the Stygian iron?" Hazel suggested.

When they took the sheet of Celestial bronze to Leo, Leo's face brightened up.

"That's more than I suspected I would get. That means I don't have to go find some more Celestial bronze for future repairs. Where do you plan to find Stygian iron? Leo asked.

"I have no idea. I don't sense any nearby, so I guess I'll have to summon some from the ground and hope it's not cursed." Hazel said. She put all her might into praying that Pluto would not send her cursed metal. When the metal appeared, Hazel called Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin. "Can you check and make sure that this is not cursed?" she asked Lou Ellen.

"I don't sense any magic or curses on it. I suppose it is fine to use." Lou Ellen stated.

"Okay, thanks a lot." Hazel said, waving the girl away. "I suppose we should go help the others find the materials." she said.

Jason went off to help Percy, and Hazel went to go help Frank. When she found him, she asked if he saw any Lemnos Fire around.

"Nope." he replied, shaking his head. "Where are we supposed to find Lemnos Fire?"

"All I know of it is that it is located on the island of Lemnos*. We could ask Nico to shadow-travel us there, except I don't know where he is. Let's ask someone else." Hazel replied, scanning the area for Nico, or someone that could tell them where he was.

When they finally found him, they described the situation and asked if he could shadow-travel them to Lemnos*. He immediately said yes. _

Upon arrival at Lemnos, Hazel was hit by the beauty of the island. It was an island, with majestic mountains in the distance, and complex architecture within the buildings on the shoreline. However, Hazel still didn't know where the Lemnos Fire was. It made the most sense that since it was secretly made by demigods on this island, that they would have to find some demigods. But how would they be able to distinguish regular people from demigods? Wait until a monster comes and the person who helps defeat it is a demigod? Go around asking people if they were demigods? Suddenly, Hazel had an idea. Why don't we look for someone who is a blacksmith! The creaters of Lemnos Fire are sons of Hephaestus. Most sons of Hephaestus worked as blacksmiths, or got a job repairing cars or things like that when they were grown up. Scanning the crowd, Hazel spotted a muscular man banging on a piece of metal with a hammer. Each time he hit the metal, green sparks flew off the metal into a jar filled with green fire.

"Excuse me sir, but are you making Lemnos Fire?" Frank asked. Hazel quickly elbowed him.

"Are you crazy? What if he's just a mortal? Then he'll think we're crazy." Hazel hissed quickly.

Instead, the muscular man stood and stretched out his hands. "Hello. I am Hephaestus." he said

**Okay guys! That's the fourth chapter, and please, please review!**

**-Chloe**

**FYI:**

**Lemnos is the 8th biggest island in Greece, where Lemnos Fire is created. **


	5. V-Frank Zhang

_V. _Frank Zhang

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter! Please, please, please review! Thank you so much, I'm Awesome and Guest for reviewing. School's going to be over soon and I'll have to move to another state. I'll miss my friends :( Oh well, I'm going to stop talking and get to the story.**

**FRANK STEPPED BACK**, stunned. "Don't you mean Vulcan?" Frank absent-mindedly asked. Hazel elbowed him and shot him a stern glance. However, the god in front of them didn't seem to notice.

"To answer your question, I am both. The Romans didn't really affect me as they affected Athena and Ares, or as I should say, Minerva and Mars. Now about that Lemnos Fire... you're lucky I have a few vials in the back. Follow me." Hephaestus replied.

"Um, how did you know we would come here, and that we needed some Lemnos Fire?" Hazel asked.

"As a god, I can see anywhere on this magnificent earth, anytime I want to. Leo actually prayed to me just a few minutes ago to help you guys find the Lemnos Fire. But there will be a price." Hephaestus warned.

"And that is?" Hazel inquired.

"You see this hammer? This is only my second best hammer. Without my best hammer, I cannot make weapons as fast as I can with my hammer. I want you two to find it. I believe some nasty, rotten Cyclopes took it and are using it to create other weapons for the Tartarus side. And they're somewhere underground." Hephaestus said, handing them two jars of Lemnos Fire.

"Great! Now we get to go underground!" Frank muttered. He'd already had some bad experiences underground. For example, in the Necromanteion, or House of Hades, he'd been terrorized by hundreds of monsters and had to fight them all. He also had to control a huge army of dead zombies and to top it all off, he'd nearly died.

"Okay, I sense a few Cyclopes not to far from here. They're in Athens, the capital of Greece." Nico said. Frank stirred. Sometimes he forgot that Nico was even there. He was so quiet. Frank had a healthy respect for him, ever since he'd gone through Tartarus _alone _and brought the _Athena Parthenos _back to Camp Half-Blood and saved many lives. "I suggest shadow traveling there."

Hazel and Frank both nodded. "Okay." they said.

At their arrival, Frank noticed that it looked different. The Parthenon had once been ruins, but now there it was, standing there, shining. Inside was the _Athena Parthenos II_, which looked just like the original one. He wondered who had done this. But off to the task. "Where do we find Cyclopes?" Frank asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, they should be in that tunnel over there." Hazel replied, pointing at a hole in the dirt 50 yards away.

Nico nodded. "That's where I sense the Cyclopes are."

They headed toward the tunnel. When they reached the opening, a stench hit them. "Ugh! What is that smell?" Frank asked, holding his nose.

"The smell of Cyclopes. Except there are several down there, so the smell is stronger." Nico explained, also holding his nose.

The three descended down, holding their noses to get rid of the odor. At the third bend, they ran into two Cyclopes who, apparently were guarding a door.

"STOP! YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER! MY BROTHER AND I SHALL MAKE YOU PERISH!" one of the Cyclopes said.

Hazel raised her _spatha_. Frank and Nico quickly drew their weapons. "Let's aim for the eye, since they can't see very well." Hazel suggested. The boys, having nothing to argue about, nodded.

"On , two, three!" Frank said. And together they charged.

It was a whirl of gold and Stygian Iron and bare hands. Nico was thrown aside by Cyclopes #2 and Hazel had a broken arm and ankle and could barely fight. It was now up to Frank to get rid of the Cyclopes.

Frank charged, forgetting about the pain in his ankle from tripping. He slashed at the second Cyclop first, since it was weaker. He thought that he would just take him out quickly and move on to the second one, defeat it long enough to let his friends and himself to escape. Hopefully, the Cyclopes would be out long enough for them to get a head start. But unfortunately, he was wrong. The second Cyclopes was stronger than he thought, which gave him the suspicion that his brother was stronger. _Uh-oh. If I can't defeat this one, I can't defeat the other one! And the other one is coming at me! I'll just attack what I can. I have no choice. I can't let them hurt my friends _Frank thought. And that's exactly what he did.

"You're brave, young demigod. But unfortunately, you will not be able to continue on this little quest of yours. Say goodbye to your friends, little one!" the Cyclopes chuckled. "Be prepared to die before you ever go on your second quest."

"Not if I can help it." Frank muttered under his breath. He ran toward the siblings and slashed and whirled. He thought his vision was growing bad, since everything looked red. Instead, he realized that he had the blessing of Mars, again, for the third time. Fire flickered around him, and he was as invincible as a person who bathed in the River Styx, except for no weak point.

He was invincible. It gave him extra strength, so he could defeat the Cyclopes more easily. He quickly defeated both and motioned for the others to follow. Nico and Frank helped support Hazel as they tried their fastest to escape. Once they were safely away from the two Cyclopes, they noticed a flaming hammer.

"Look! It's the hammer of Vulcan!" Hazel exclaimed, pointing at the hammer. She started inching towards it.

Nico and Frank held her back. "Stop! It's probably a trap. There's no way it would be there with no guards. We'll go towards it, but be very careful. We don't want anymore attacks." Frank said.

"I sense death and Cyclopes nearby, but we don't see them. Are they wearing a cloak of invisibility or something?" Nico asked.

"Are they wearing a cloak of invisibility or something?" a voice said, mimicking Nico's voice. "What an excellent question, son of Pluto."

"Hades." Nico automatically corrected. "And show yourselves!"

Suddenly, five or six cyclopes appeared, followed by a pack of hellhounds. The hellhounds bared their fangs and the Cyclopes raised the weapons. "Be prepared to die!" the one in the middle called.

"Hazel, get out of the way and try to get as far _away_ as you can from them. You can't possibly fight with a broken arm and ankle. And take my backpack. Eat some ambrosia, but not too much." Frank said.

"What about you?" Hazel inquired.

"Nico and I will try to defeat the Cyclopes." Frank replied, staring at the advancing enemy. "Ready, Nico?"

Nico nodded. And together they charged.

**Okay guys! That's the fifth chapter and please review! And I'll give you a peek into the next chapter: It's going to be written in Annabeth's point of view. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Chloe**


	6. VI-Annabeth Chase

_VI._Annabeth Chase

**Okay guys, new chapter. Thank you, XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX for reviewing. And by the way, I realise that most of you like reading Romance stories, so I'll try to put some in here. Anyways, on to the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**ANNABETH WAS NOT FEELING IN THE MOOD. **First, she had to organize all the supplies and all that stuff. She didn't have to do it _that_ neat, but she had OCD, so she had to make everything perfect. Also, she had to finish a report for Mythology, and since she was a Grammar Nazi, everything on that had to be perfect as well. She was one of those girls who had to have everything perfect. Anyways, she managed to finish the task. Glancing at her checklist, she read the next task. _Check to make sure all things needed are available. Here is the list: Greek fire, spare weapons, balistae, Buford, entertainment devices, cleaning objects, etc. _

Annabeth groaned. She would much rather be spending the day with Percy instead, relaxing on the beach before embarking on the quest. Her thoughts drifted towards when she gave him his birthday present last month.

"_Look what I got you." Annabeth said, holding out a small package._

_ "Please tell me it's Riptide!" Percy said, since it was stolen from him and never returned._

_ "Just open it, silly!" Annabeth giggled. Percy could be, well, a Seaweed Brain._

_ Percy tore open the packaging and she saw his face lit up. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, hugging Annabeth. "Riptide's back! Yay!" Percy turned Riptide around, admiring the changes. Leo had tooken it, and improved it, including a mini fire in it in case he was in the dark and needed some light. Annabeth had helped paint the little blue and green waves aroud it. _

_ She smirked. "I knew you would like it." she said. _

_ "Yep-a-roonie, chaper-toonie." Percy replied, still admiring Riptide. _

_ "You know what? I have another present for you." Annabeth said._

_ Percy looked up from Riptide. "Really Annabeth, you didn't even have to do this. You sitting here right next to me is the best birthday present ever."_

_ She led him to the beach. A blanket was there, with a basket of fruit, and some of the food served at Camp Half-Blood, including Percy's favorite: the BBQ. He noticed a goblet beside it, filled with.. BLUE COKE! He hugged her, happy that she had remembered. They had shared the meal, splitting it between them. When they were finished, they took a little swim, and that night had ended with the perfect underwater kiss._

Annabeth quickly snapped out her thoughts and focused on her tasks, or tried to. Her thoughts kept drifting off to Percy, who was somewhere fetching supplies for the repairs to the Argo II. Sadly, she was inside the ship, and Leo was in the engine room, so she had no one to work with. She was lonely, with no one around. She wondered where the others had gone. She tediously finished the task and went to see if Leo had anything for her to do. When she reached the engine room, Leo was working on some wierd looking metal contraption. She knew better that to distract him.

She left the ship and ran into Jason and Percy, who were carrying a bucket of dark, murky water. Annabeth recognized it as Styx water. Without a word, the two boys carried it inside and left Annabeth alone with her thoughts. She waited outside, wondering where in the world Frank and Hazel were. She remembered that Lemnos Fire was needed, so they probably were in the island of Lemnos, trying to locate a few vials. Unfortunately, Lemnos was all the way in Greece.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy's greeting shook Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Got anymore work to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope! Which means we can have fun! Where shall we go?" Percy pretended to think really hard. "I know! The BEACH!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend was such an idiot. Nevertheless, she followed him to the beach. She sat with him, staring at the waves for a few minutes, then quickly jumped up and said "I'll be back in a few." then quickly ran towards her cabin.

She rummaged through the cabin, looking for the item she desired. Finally, she found it. However, when she came back to the beach, Percy wasn't there. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Let me go, Percy!"

"How'd you know it was me instead of some crazy monster?" Percy asked, letting go of her.

"Because you're so predictable." Annabeth smirked, rolling her eyes. She set the basket she was holding down on the blanket Percy had put down. She began unpacking the basket. It contained some of fruit, sandwiches, lemonade, and blue cookies. Percy started grabbing the cookies, probably since he loved anything that had to deal with blue. "Whoa! Don't eat them too fast or you'll throw up all over me!" Percy immediately stopped eating so fast, probably because he'd seen Annabeth get mad and it was not a pretty sight. Finally, Hazel and Frank arrived at sight, both covered in nasty monster dust, probably from fighting a monster. They both looked out of breath and the front of Frank's T-shirt was charred.

"What happened in Lemnos?" Annabeth asked.

"How'd you know that we went to Lemnos?" Hazel asked.

"Um, that's the only place with Lemnos Fire. You look like something else happened over there." Annabeth replied.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Frank said. "For now, let's just say that it was a quest inside of a quest."

"Why don't you join us? We should make this afternoon the best we can make it." Percy offered, gesturing to the opposite side of the blanket.

Frank and Hazel sat down. Just then Piper and Jason came running up. They looked like they just had their own quest, though she knew Piper didn't do that much and Jason just helped Percy.

"What's up?" Piper asked, looking worried.

"Not much. What's wrong?"" Percy asked.

"Leo's having trouble with the engine. He asked if you guys could help him."

The group agreed and headed toward the Argo II. They found Leo wrestling with a peice of machinery while Buford was dancing, making the task harder.

"Need help?" Jason asked.

"Dude, I don't need your help. I'll be fine. Just chill." Leo replied, sweating as he tried to force the two parts together.

"Yeah right. You obviously need our help." He walked over and grabbed two peices and started shoving them together. Soon, both Percy and Frank were helping. In no time, they'd made at least six, which was all Leo needed. He quickly set them into place and closes the panel.

"I guess we'll be on our way in a few hours. Do you have everything packed?" Leo asked.

Annabeth quickly did a mental checklist. She had everything ready to go, but she felt like she was missing something. She knew this quest was going to be hard, so she had to be prepared. She went through everything she might possibly need, yet nothing came to her. Annabeth sighed, knowing it would come back to her. Yet that thing she was missing was the most crucial object to defeating Tartarus.

**Okay guys! That was the sixth chapter and I'll try to update ASAP. Next chapter will be in Jason's POV. Please review!**

**-Chloe**


	7. VII- Jason Grace

_VII. _Jason Grace

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm trying to write a real, actual book that I might publish on a publishing website. I'll tell you guys when I publish it. Meanwhile, please review! On to the chapter:**

**JASON WAS NERVOUS**. He was scared that something might happen in Tartarus. After all, Annabeth and Percy _barely _survived, even with help from two immortals. He thought that they would have to practice and perfect their powers so they could survive. Jason practiced raising the wind, flying, and trying to create minature storms. He eventually got really worn out and decided to go rest in his cabin.

While passing the arena, he noticed Annabeth fighting a bunch of dummies with a book laying nearby. Every few moments, she would stop and read a few pages. _Trying to practice her skill, sword-fighting and knowledge, _he thought. Upon reaching Half-Blood Hill, he noticed Percy controlling water at the canoe lake, Piper trying to charmspeak some campers, Hazel raising metals, Frank shapeshifting and shooting arrows, and Leo summoning fire and creating things. _Seems like everyone is trying to perfect their powers, _he thought.

"Hey Jason! Let's see you perfect your powers." Piper said, tackling Jason from behind.

"Already did." Jason said, pulling Piper into a hug.

"Please! I want to see what you can do with your powers!" Piper said, using her charmspeak.

"Fine!" Jason said, raising the wind. He pulled Piper close and made them both fly. Then, he created a minature wind storm. Piper smiled at him throughout the whole show.

"That was amazing! Much better than my powers." Piper said.

"And your powers are?"

"Charmspeak, Amokenesis, and speaking French fluently," she listed. "Your's?

"Aerokenesis, atmokenesis, electrokenesis, and enhanced leadership quality," he said.

"See? I told you your powers are better than mine!" she exclaimed.

Jason smirked. He glanced at his watch. "We have an hour and a half until we leave," he said.

Piper groaned. "For some reason, I feel like I'm missing something. So does Annabeth and Hazel. It's like all the girls have this feeling that they're missing something."

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

"IDK. I wonder if it's important to the quest," she said.

Just then, Annabeth came running up. She looked worried. "Do you know what we're missing yet?"

"No. I'm still trying to figure it out. Do you think it's important to the quest." Piper asked.

"I think it is. Everything is important to our quest." Annabeth replied, looking everywhere. "And we're leaving in an hour and a half!"

"Calm down, it'll come to you. If not, we can see if Leo can make a new one while we're on our way." Jason said.

"Oh, well I hope it'll come to me within an hour and a half." Annabeth said, marching back to the arena.

"Wanna go sword-fighting with Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"Sure." Jason replied half-heartedly.

"What's wrong Jason?"

"Nothing. I just feel scared for the quest. I'm worried something might happen." Jason said, staring off into the distance.

"On that note, let's just go practice!" Piper said. Jason noticed that she was lacing her voice with charmspeak, trying to make him excited and not at all nervous. And it was working. He felt motivated to go and practice sword-fighting.

They fought for a long time, taking short breaks every once in a while. They heard the conch horn blow, signifying the start of dinner. They sat together, trying to spend some time together before they went on the quest. Leo tried to crack multiple jokes, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't seem to help. Everyone was gloomy and thoughtful. The girls were talking, trying to figure out what they were missing. Jason remembered the nightmare he had last night.

_Ha! A Titan was pointing to some glass object, showing views from the future. They will be weak when the time for battle comes, for they do not have their most important weapon! We will surely win the battle! the Titan shouted. The other Titans and giants raised their weapons, cheering and hollering. When the Titan turned, he got a full glimpse of his face. With a shock, he recognized it as the face of Tartarus, having encountering him once at the battle against Gaea. Thank the gods that he was invisible and weightless in his dreams. We have take their most important weapon. Those are the key into defeating me, since they are the most powerful. We will keep them hidden, but not killed. When all those arrogant half-bloods and those weakling gods are destroyed, we shall use them to take over the mortal world! Death! The other Titans raised their weapons once more and echoed the battle cry. Tartarus grinned wickedly, showing his monstrous face._

He suddenly had a thought. Could a demigod be a weapon? "Hey Annabeth, would a demigod be considered a weapon?" he asked.

"Technically, anything can be a weapon." Annabeth replied. "Why?"

"The key to defeating Tartarus are Chloe and Nico."

**'Sup guys! That was the sevnth chapter! I can't beleive I got that far already! Please, please review, good or bad.**

**-Chloe**


	8. VIII - Leo Valdez

_VIII. _Leo Valdez

**Hey guys! I'll try to stay true to my promise, but since I want to publish a real, actual book, I'm busy writing and editing it. So I'll try to update any time I can (half the day on my story, and half the day on this). Review, please. On to the chapter!:**

**LEO GRINNED AS HE TALKED TO FESTUS. **He hadn't had a convesation with his mechanical friends in a long time. "How's it going, Festus?" he asked, gently stroking him on the snout.

_"TICK, TICK, WHIRR, CLACK!" _Festus shouted. _"TICK, CLACK, CLICK, CLACK, WHIRR!" _(Translated into English: MONSTERS ARE AHEAD! BE PREPARED FOR A FIGHT!) Leo immediately scanned the area, on alert for monsters.

"We are under attack! Please report above deck with your weapons." Leo said through the intercom. Soon, the six other demigods joined him above deck with their weapons drawn.

"What's going on? Who's attacking us?" Piper asked, over the beeping of Festus's alarm.

"No, it can't be. It can't be!" Annabeth muttered, shaking her head.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked, having to shout because the air around her began to swirl. Then realization dawned on him. It was _her_. It was obvious, the deck was frozen, snow was falling, and it was a huge storm. In the middle of September! It had to be her.

"Well, well, isn't it the old seven. Gathered nicely together." she said, chuckling softly. "Too bad my master wants all of you dead and chained at his feet. You may have beat Gaea, but you can not beat my master, for he is stronger than Kronos and Gaea combined." She continued laughing, her beautiful face showing an evil grin. "Zethes, gag the Aphrodite girl. Cal, you bind the fire with fireproof cloth so he can not burn." she commanded.

As Cal moved toward Leo, he shot bursts of fire at the three siblings, causing them to be distracted. Meawhile, he freed his friends to help him fight. Piper moved up front, in attempt to distract Khione and her brothers, so the others could sneak around and attack. However, Khione gave Piper no chance. She struck her in the face, freezing her mouth. Leo got close enough to her to melt the ice of her mouth. The other demigods were having bad luck as well. Annabeth and Percy were fighting up front, directly at Khione. Piper and Jason were attacking Zethes, and Hazel and Frank were fighting Cal. Leo hated to admit it, but the ice siblings were good fighters. He ran towards Festus. "Hey Festus, can you shoot some fire at those guys? My power's kind of weak right now."

_"Click!" _he said. (Okay! in English) Festus blew fire towards the siblings, while Leo ran down to the storage room for some Greek Fire . He ran back up the stairs, holding the vials. Leo quickly tossed them at Khione and her buddies, praying that his friends would be safe. "Look out! Hit the deck!" he shouted, hitting the deck. Luckily, his friends had heard his warning because when he looked up, his friends were safe and all that was left of the snow goddess were a few flakes of snow.

"Nice going, Leo!" Jason said, clapping him on his back. The others crouded around him and thanked him for saving them. Suddenly, Festus started sounding an alarm, warning that there were some more monsters ahead.

Piper groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Annabeth sheathed her dagger once more and stared straight ahead, determination and fury in her eyes.

"Alright, once we know what they are, we can determine how to kill them. Annabeth, tell us what it looks like so we can decipher what the monster is as well." Percy commanded.

Annabeth squinted through the fog. "They have wings, are like bats... Oh! They're Symphalian Birds! Which means we need terrible music to scare them off. Oh gods, there are so many."

Frank immediately drew his arrow, Hazel unsheathed her _spatha_, Percy drew Anaklusmos, Jason had his gladius out, and Piper had unsheathed Katropis. Leo ran down the stairs and grabbed _The Greatest Hits by Dean Martin_ and a CD player and ran back up. He hooked the CD player up to the speakers and inserted the old disk. He hoped the dust on the CD wouldn't cause any problems, since he had borrowed it from Chiron's nightstand. The player roared to life and Leo turned the volume up as loud as he could possibly could. The birds, hearing the music, scattered and dispersed everywhere.

"Oh, no. There's another flock of Symphalian Birds! Leo, keep the music up!" Piper said, staring at the fog. Leo couldn't see anything, but as time passed, he began to see dark shapes similar to birds. He checked to make sure that the sound was up all the way. As the birds got closer, the horrid music reached them and they screeched, flying away. Flock after flock came, the terrible music driving them away. Soon, the Argo II had left the birds behind.

"You guys should get some rest. Jason and I will keep watch. Don't want any more Shrimpzilla attacks." Leo said. The others grumbled their goodnights and went below decks to get some rest.

Jason grinned. "Just you and me buddy." he said. He then walked to the railing and circled the deck, staring at the deep waters. Leo focused on his task. When he was satisfied, he set his focus on his crystal he managed to get from Calypso's island. Gods, he missed her so much. As a gift from the gods, he could go free her from her island. He couldn't wait until the quest was over so he could go to rescue her.

**That was the 8th chapter! Please review guys! If I publish my book, I'll tell you guys. Until next time.**

**-Chloe**


	9. IX- Percy Jackson

_IX. Percy Jackson_

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. This is the ninth chapter, and like I said, I'm busy with my book, so please be patient. In the meantime, please review! On to the chapter!**

**PERCY WAS EXHAUSTED. **He had battled so many monsters and gone on so many quests, that he was done with this whole demigod business. He wished that he was just a regular mortal, not being able to see these things because of the Mist. He thought it would be a whole lot easier if this whole business had not happened to him. Sadly, it had, and there was no changing it. His mother, Sally Jackson, had fallen in love with Poseidon, making him, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. He got awesome water powers, which sadly, came with a curse. He was a child of the "Big Three", meaning that monsters were more attracted to him. And to top it all off, he was the leader of everything. Everyone expected him to be the leader, the man in charge. Ordinarily, he would be proud to have this happen. But it was a tough job. He had to make sure that everyone was safe, assign all the tasks, ugh! It was frustrating for him.

"Wake up Percy!" a sweet and familiar voice said. He opened his eyes to find Annabeth, who was sitting on his bed, poking his chest gently.

"I wasn't sleeping!" he said, getting up slowly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't say anymore. "Might want to fix your hair and brush your teeth before you get breakfast. You've been drooling again, and your hair looks like a homeless person's hair." she said, glancing at his hair and his pillow. He glanced back and saw that his pillow was covered with drool.

"I'll make sure Buford cleans it later." he said, heading towards his bathroom. He heard Annabeth stomp out the door, heading toward the Mess Hall. He glanced in the mirror and sighed. Annabeth was right, he would have to fix his appearance and clean his mouth before he could spend the day with her. Sighing, he got in the shower. He dried himself, put on his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and put on jeans, combed his wet hair, and brushed his teeth. Stepping out of his room, he bagan walking toward the Mess Hall, then realizing that he had left Riptide behind. He returned to get it, as all demigods should always be prepared. Who knows what might happen.

"Morning." Leo said, fiddling with some crystal and some metal sphere. He scanned the room, glancing at his friend's faces. Jason looked very tired, as if he hadn't slept well. Piper was staring at her dagger, trying to conjure up some image. Annabeth was smiling at him, Hazel was staring off into the distance, and Frank was shoving food into his mouth as fast as he could.

"See anything?" he asked Piper.

"Nope," she replied.

"Stop eating so fast!" he told Frank.

Frank smiled, and stopped eating as fast. "How far are we going to be able to go today?" Frank asked.

"According to Festus, the right side oars are damaged, so we won't be able to sail on sea anytime soon. I actually don't know the exact location as to where we are going. All I know is that " Leo said. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah." Actually, he wasn't okay with it. He feared that Zeus would knock them out of the sky, killing him and his friends. Or even worse, killing his friends, making him suffer from the loss. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty to his friends, and he would literally destroy the world if it meant saving a friend. It had already hurt him to see Chloe and Nico suffer through Tartarus. He hadn't known them for a long time, but he felt sympathetic for them. It had all been too much for them, first discovering they were demigods, then getting claimed by some of the most powerful gods, and finally have to be kidnapped and sent through Tartartus. He remebered when he first became aware he was a demigod, and what Chloe and Nico had to go through seemed too much for him at their age. He was 16 when he had gone through Tartarus, and he had barely survived. Chloe and Nico, however, were only twelve, so he worried if they would be able to handle the pit.

Worry must've been showing up on his face, because Annabeth gently laid a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay. He nodded a yes, then excused himself to his cabin. He sat on his bed, thinking until a shrill, loud beeping sounded through the ship. He immediately grabbed Riptide, uncapped it, and sprinted up to the deck. Annabeth's face was of worry, showing concern. "What's going on?" he asked.

"No, not good." she said, shaking her head.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to see through the morning fog.

"A Lydian drakon." she said.

"What's that?"

"Remember that drakon in the Titan War that Clarisse killed? Same species. Remember that only a child of Ares, or in this case, Mars can kill it."

"Oh. In that case, Frank would come in handy. Frank! Come here!"

"What's going on?" Frank asked.

"This drakon can only be killed by a child of Ares, in this case, Mars. We need you to kill the drakon. Try to shoot some arrows and and see if you can stab one of it's eyes. I'll see if we can stab the other eye. Come on!" Percy said, trying to sound upbeat. "We can do this!"

Frank nodded and ran to the mast. Percy saw the others trying to put out the eye, and Leo was shooting daggers at the eye. He ran toward the drakon, and leaped onto its back. Quickly stabbing Riptide in the eye, he was able to put out one of the eyes. "Frank! Get the other eye!" he shouted.

Frank leapt of the mast and jumped onto the drakon. Stabbing his spear into the drakon's eye so hard, the drakon fell, exploding into a thousand gold pieces. Percy turned to congratulate Frank for killing it, but Frank looked worried. "What is it?" Percy asked.

"Empousais, Kelli and Savannah." he said.

**Thanks so much guys for reading this. I might not be writing in a long time. Anyways, I'm moving soon, and today was the last day of school, so.. I MISS MY FRIENDS! Last week, I watched Maleficent, Frozen(for the millionth time), and Jumanji. They're really good movies. Later reader! Don't forget to review!**

**-Chloe**


	10. X- Chloe Lusiasik

_X. _Chloe Lusiasik

**Hello! I can't believe that this is my tenth chapter! I'm so glad that school's out and I'm enjoying the beach and the sun, yet I miss my friends :'(. On to the tenth chapter! And please, please review.**

**CHLOE WAS TERRIFIED.** She'd been walking through a dark, poisonous place that had never stopped attempting to kill her and Nico. The rivers were terrible; one was made with fire, another with misery, another with hatred, one that could wipe your memory away, and one that was full of broken dreams and promises. The air was poisonous, and even the ground was made of broken glass that pierced their feet. Ever since Nico had asked her out and they started dating, she'd felt more in danger, since he promised never to leave her side. Every second, they were attacked by ghosts, monsters, giants and Titans. When they slept, they were plagued with nightmares of demigods dying, and a Titan that Chloe identified as Tartarus. Only thing that was good about this place was that Annabeth had described it to her and she had found a temple, apparently to Hermes that produced some food every so often. The food was from Camp Half-Blood, and she figured out that she could send messages to the camp, and camp could message back.

"You okay?" Nico asked, asked Chloe screamed in her sleep.

"The usual. I've always had nightmares, but none as strong as these." she said, glancing around. "This place is having an effect on us. Everything here was made for the dead monsters. I need some fresh air, and soon." She stood up and stretched. Her face showed shock and anger at something behind Nico.

"What is it?" he asked, turning around. Behind him were Kelli and two other empousai.

"Savannah and Eliza, you take the boy, and I'll take the girl." she ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, one hand on her hair clip and one into a tightly curled fist.

"Why, your little friends on the Argo II brought me here! Don't think that hair clip will do you any good, because I'll destroy it!" Kelli shouted, her face in a wicked smile, showing her fangs. "Or I could keep it as a token." she muttered to herself.

"That's what you think!" Chloe said, smirking, as she pulled out her hair clip. Immediately, the clip tuned into a sword. "Why don't we have a little fight?" Chloe ran toward the empousa, and attacked. She fought viciously, calling on her powers to help her. Kelli quickly turned to dust, and Chloe ran off to find Nico.

Finding him, she swiftly helped him to his feet and they ran off. Moments; later, they ran into some arai.

"Oh, crap. This isn't very good." Chloe muttered to Nico.

"What do they do?" he asked.

"They give curses to demigods, because demigods are cursed by their enemies." she said, staring ahead at the approaching arai. When they slashed, she ducked, trying to escape. However, they gave her and Nico some nasty curses for all the monsters they had killed in Tartarus.

Just then, a Titan dressed as a janitor with a mop in his hand, and a kitten in his hair, appeared. "Bob!" Chloe cried, recognizing the Titan.

"How do you know who he is?" Nico asked, trying to get away from the arai.

"Annabeth told me about him while she was talking about Tartarus. You know, Percy and her went down here too!" she said.

"Oh." was all that came from his mouth as Bob mopped the spirits away.

"Bob tought you need help, so he come help!" Bob said, his huge face covered with a huge grin.

"Thanks a lot, Bob. You're always there when your friends need you. Shouldn't you be back in the mortal world, though? I thought that after the Second War, you and Damasen were freed and went back to the mortal world." she said, not understanding how the Titan was with them.

"We Titans have ability to go anywhere we want, and even tough memory was killed, I know how to do all tose cool tricks." Bob said, grinning.

"If you still know your way around Tartarus, could you help by showing us the way, making a map, or even telling us where to go? We need help, so we were wondering if you could help us get out of this place." Chloe asked.

"Tartarus is rising, so you need stay here and help friends later." Bob said simply. "I cannot help you get out of here, yet. When the war is over and if we survive, den I can help you."

"Why do we have to stay here? Does it have something to do with the war?" Nico asked, Chloe just as curious.

Bob sighed like her question was hard to answer. "If you leave, den Tartarus would have you killed for trying to help your friends. I recently Iris-Messaged-"

"What's Iris-Messaging?" Chloe interrupted.

"Iris, de goddess of de rainbows, creates dem. All you do is find rainbow, throw drachma in it, and say, 'O Iris, goddess of de rainbow, accept my offering.' Den say de name or names of de people you want to contact. One drachma per person." Bob explained. "Now you understand?"

"Yes. Please continue." Nico said before Chloe could ask any more questions.

"I recently Iris Messaged de crew on the Argo II and tey dink dat you're de key to defeating Tartarus. I tink it's because you're so powerful since you have more powers combined, and both of you have a parent part of de Big Tree. Team in Tartarus and team up dere equals Tartarus go BOOM!" Bob finished.

Chloe was surprised that she would be the key to defeating Tartarus. She glanced at Nico and it was obvious that he was thinking the same. Then she wondered wh"What are we supposed to do here, Bob? Just wait around?" she asked.

"Yeah! What are we supposed to do?" Nico asked.

"You need kill monster so friends not have to do all. Den, you need sacrifice something to the gods, all dem and ask if tey could help. Simple!" Bob said. The kitten inside of his coat came out and mewed. "Say hello to Small Bob! He's a very good monster."

"Hello." both said.

"Do you mind telling us where we could find those monsters, and where to sacrifice?" Nico asked.

Just as Bob opened his mouth to answer, a group of drakons, and a crazy flying pig appeared. "I think he meant to kill all the monsters."

**That was the tenth chapter, and I'm very busy with the other book, and today was my friend's birthday, so I went to her birthday party. Happy Birthday, Isabellarose! Yes, that's her name. While you're waiting for the eleventh chapter, you can do a favor for me: REVIEW! Bye for now.**

**-Chloe**


	11. XI- Nico Asford

_XI._ Nico Ashford

**Thank you so much for being patient while I was doing the other book. Thank you, for reviewing. I deleted the chapter containing the first chapter of the other book because people might steal my ideas and claim them. Anyways, on to the chapter. Please Review! And I'm sorry this chapter is short.**

NICO WAS HAVING THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE. After being dragged to Tartarus with Chloe, who was his girlfriend by the way, he was attacked by Kelli, the empousa from the hospital, along with two other empousai, then a group of arai, then met a Titan named Bob, then a flying pig and a group of drakons came at them.

Chloe cried out and stumbled. He looked down to see her foot bleeding. He quickly took some cloth out of his pack and wrapped her foot. After feeding her some ambrosia, she was able to walk. As they walked, they had to kill all the monsters that flew at them. In between fights, they talked to keep each other company, laughing and exchanging jokes, but the mood always remained the same: scared, tired and unhappy. Bob often helped, fighting the monsters as well. After a while, Nico found that he was glad that Bob was around. Small Bob was also a sweet one; the kitten often rubbed against Nico's shins to keep him company.

Nico was sick and tired of this place. His nightmare problem had increased, and being there felt as if the world had ended and they had to endure punishment for eternity. Nico was scared that he might never see his friends again, the crew of the Argo II. He wished that he could wake up and say this whole thing was a dream. But it wasn't. Now he understood why Percy and the rest had looked upon them pitifully when they had been claimed, and why they had said it was better that they didn't exist.

"Do you want to Iris Message the crew and tell them that we're okay?" Chloe asked. _But we're not okay. We need to get out of here._ Nico thought.

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind. Where did we put the drachmas?"

"It's in my pouch, silly."

"Oh, there they are."

"Bob!" rang out Chloe's voice. It was one of Nico's favorite things about her. Her voice was music to his ears, and left a delightful ringing in his ears. "Bob!" she called again.

"Here am! What need?" asked Bob.

"Do you know what we have to do to Iris Message our friends?" Chloe asked. "I forgot."

"Just say 'Oh, Iris, goddess of de rainbows, please accept my offering.' Den throw drachma in rainbow. If disappear, then say name and place. One drachma per person." Bob said, as Small Bob climbed out of his hair and rubbed against Nico's shins.

"Thank you." she said, as she opened the pouch and said the words. She called the crew on the Argo II and Chiron.

"'Sup!" said the crew when they saw them.

"Hey! We want to tell you that we're okay here. See? We're alive!" He spread his arms to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, the people on the Argo II were still sad and silent. "What's wrong? Why are y'all so sad?"

"We got word that Chiron was attacked by Luke and Thalia and he now has his two front legs and his left arm broken. They also called war upon the campers with help from the Minotaur and a few other nasty creatures. Half of camp is dead." Annabeth said tearfully.

"WHAT! Half of camp is dead? Is there any good news?" Nico half-yelled. To Chiron, he said, "I'm sorry for you."

"I'm sorry. And to make it worse, the gods have shut themselves out. They won't answer any of our prayers, and only the minor gods will. And even that's hard. None of them will take the time to talk to their children because Typhon and Oceanus are back. And you know what that means. Poseidon can't defeat Typhon, and his underwater palace was destroyed too much." During this statement, Percy and Nico were sad at the fact thet Poseidon's underwater palace might be destroyed again.

Nico remained silent. The silence was broken by Chloe who exclaimed, "At least I can try to contact my mom, Hecate! She's a minor god."

"Like I said before, that would be difficult, but it could happen. I think it would be worth it, though. You should definitely try." Annabeth said.

"I don't know how to contact them, though."

"Pray, mainly. You might get her to answer through your dreams, but I don't know."

"What about Iris-Messaging?" she asked.

"I doubt that. All the times I've tried it never worked."

"I've seen a few campers be able to, but the chances are unlikely, since the gods are probably too busy wrapped up with Typhon." Chiron said. This news sparked some hope, but not much. He wondered if they would be able to ask the gods for help. Right now, however, they were too busy fighting monsters and trying to find Tartarus that they didn't notice a small detail important to the quest.

**That's the chapter, and I'm incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I think that you'll have to read other books on this site to keep you interested while I'm doing the other book. Meanwhile, y'all can review. If you could, and please.**

**-Chloe**


End file.
